Glass Draco Malfoy X Reader
by yooboochannie
Summary: Draco wasn't a very gentle person to his lover. It wasn't easy for her, but she was able to cope her loneliness...for a while. [ONESHOT by yooboochannie]. All the writing belongs to me, but Harry Potter respectfully belongs to J.K Rowling.


GLASS

Draco X Reader

Prologue:

It was in his eyes.  
You couldn't recognise who was this person in front of you. His pale hands slid into yours, intertwining his fingers. Those grey eyes you looked into had no sign of your Draco Malfoy that he once was when he introduced himself to you on your first year of Hogwarts, the one that asked you to dance with at the Yule Ball and the one you shared your first kiss with at the end of fifth year. Sure he was cruel, selfish and spoiled, but deep down he cared and would do anything to protect you...  
You weren't so sure anymore if he still loved you. He seemed so distant that he no longer has time for you and have only small time to share your affections with...which happened to be so small. You had lost the one you loved. _And it was breaking you._

Final:

White snow covered the Hogwarts grounds, its crisp ice layering and hiding the nature beauty within. It looked much colder than the Slytherin common room [1], where every student huddled as close to the fire as possible. Sitting by the window, you stared at the snow as it fell. There wasn't much laughter in the dungeons, just whispers and mutterings of all the Snakes complaining about the cold. _They don't know about the coldness of my heart,_ you thought to yourself. The dungeon door opened, interrupting your thinking and turned to see Draco walking with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy behind him...well, Pansy was just clinging to his arm. A sort of ache burned in your heart when you saw the smile on Pansy's ugly face [2], her green eyes staring into Draco's grey ones. Gathering your courage, you got up and headed towards him.

"Draco, hi. Can we-"

He kept walking. _Straight past you._ As if you were nothing, but a ghost. Another ache burned in your heart, but it was more painful than the first.

Draco was dealing with a lot of pent up emotion and stress. He had been placed as Voldemort's assassin to kill Dumbledore and wanted to make his parents proud. Although he had to sacrifice the one thing that meant to him: You. Knowing your disgust for Death Eaters and Voldemort himself [3], he did not want to risk you finding out about the plan nor you being involved in it. He had felt only a small amount of guilt when he had walked past you. The look on your face of hurt and heartbreak gave Draco the urge to push Pansy off and hold you in his arms, no matter if the first years gave you weird looks or if the seventh years teased him. He only needed you to be happy. _But he knows he isn't providing it for you._

Within each day, your heart was just breaking. Draco now never talked to you, nor go near you or even sat next to you in Potions. Slughorn never took notice of the switching seating arrangements ("Remember students, who you stand next to shall be for the rest of the year!") and carried on with his work, merrily humming to himself. Stirring your potion as it turned an acid green, you lost focus as you continued to stir the mixture.  
_Stupid, Malfoy. Why isn't he talking to me!?. He promised at least a month ago that we can talk. He lied! How could he when I know every time he would always KEEP his promises, not BREAK them._ You stirred a bit rougher and your vision blurred. A tear slid into your potion, turning the liquid into a dark blue. Fizzling was heard from the bottom of your cauldron and then you saw nothing.

"The gas was on too high. She should be just fine. Luckily, she just fainted before the explosion erupted."  
"But Madam Pomfrey, I-"  
"Get back to class, Malfoy or else you can help me wash the bed pans"  
"...No thank you. Just please...watch over her. I beg of you"  
"I will . Off you go"

Three visitors came in - Harry, Hermione and Ron [4]. Groggily, you sat up and almost swatted Hermione's hand away when she was about to fix your pillows.  
"Go away from me" you mumbled, hiding under the covers.  
Ron got a bit defensive. "Oi. Appreciate that we're here instead of that dumb bloody boyfriend of yours"  
"Ex" you mumbled again.  
Apparently, Hermione heard. "Ex? But I thought-"  
You shot out from under the covers, facing the trio with tears brimming in your eyes. "I know. Everyone still thinks we're together cause he and I are in some stupid little Romeo and Juliet romance. Well we're not. Okay? HE JUST LEFT ME ALL ALONE AND SAID NOTHING TO ME. NOT EVEN A SINGLE BREATH TO ME. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE YOU LOVED SUDDENLY DECIDED TO TURN YOUR BACK ON YOU AND NOT UTTER A WORD TO YOU!?"  
Silence was the only answer. Harry felt like if he said something, you would yell again. Hermione couldn't speak. Ron didn't want to because it might offend you. You wiped your tears away.  
"Just fucking leave me alone. "  
And then you ran.

Draco walked into the common room, angered that his plan had failed again. The first years saw the prefect's angered face and immediately avoided him as much as possible. He headed towards the boy's dormitory, passing Professor Snape's office [5] when he heard your name being mentioned.  
"[Y/N] ran off".  
Draco pressed his ear against the door as he heard a low growl from Snape. "And you are telling me this now if you could have told Madam Pomfrey yourself!?"  
"We did! But Madam Pomfrey wanted us to inform you as the Head of her House." explained Harry.  
"When did you last see her go?"  
Hermione's voice quivered. "S-She...headed towards the Forbidden Forest".  
Draco's heart almost stopped. Creatures were known to lurk there..._**dangerous**_ ones...

Sitting down underneath a tree, you breathed heavily from running. Your heart was beating fast, but you were too weak to use any of your energy to do anything. _This was the chance to do what you have always wanted to do_. You closed your eyes, remembering all the memories you had with Draco. The first time you met. The first time he asked you to help him with his homework. The first time you and he played a small prank on Snape. The first time you and he danced together. The first first kiss you shared. And the last words he spoke with you...  
Each memory just broke your heart, little cracks forming in the unseen object as if it was a mirror. How happy you were with him and now how he treated you as if you were nothing, but a _piece of raw meat._ A twig snapped and your senses became alert. Taking out your wand and standing up, you cautiously looked around for the attacker to come out.

"I knew you would be here"

Turning around, you saw Draco..._smiling_. Frowning at him, you poked the tip of your wand near his chin. Chuckling, he grabbed your wand and threw it away.

"Hey! What was that for you-"

He walked straight past you..._like the first time he did before he no longer spoke to you. _You could feel your heart forming another crack [6]. Laughing, he grabbed your hands and started to dance with you.

"Ah [Y/N], how could you ever fall into my little games since our first dance?"

You were confused. "D-Draco, why-?"

He placed a finger to your lips, pulling you into his chest. "Shhh."

Trailing his finger to your chin, he made you look into his eyes. Dark, lust grey pierced into your [e/c] ones. Licking his lips, he brushed them against your plump ones, causing you to blush and push him away. Stunned, Draco gave you a small glare.

"Not even a kiss? [Y/N], I thought you missed my kisses" he purred.

It was your turn to glare. "Missed? I missed you! Y-You hardly talk to me anymore! We haven't had time to see each other that I thought-"

"Thought that working for 'him' is much more fun than hanging around with you? I think so too."

Wait. **What!?**

"Y-You were? Please tell me you're just playing tricks!"

Draco just smirked. "I'm being serious right now"

You gasped. "Why you asshole! How could you!? You knew I hated the Dark Lord and his supporters!"

"Not as much as me hating you."

_Crack._

"W-What?" Your voice was only a whisper.

"You heard me [Y/N]. I hate you as much you hate Voldemort. You were nothing, but just a toy that I used quite well"

_Crack. _" A-A toy?"

Nodding his head, Draco gave you a pleased look. "Pretty much. You were just gullible and so easy to play with. You're no use to me now."

_Crack,crack,crack. _

Tears slid down your cheeks when you saw he pointed his wand at you. "Draco no...please...I loved you..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And you will never be loved by me."

_CRACK._

You froze. Numbness and pain shot through you as Draco's comments echoed in your mind. Draco chanted something as black smoke erupted from his wand, letting it swirl around you. Falling underneath the same tree, you saw two Dracos before your hearing got blocked and your vision blurred.

"Stay away from her!" shouted Draco, pointing his wand at his replica.

The replica [7] just laughed. _His laugh._ "Ah Draco. Such a fool you are"

Giving him a wink, the replica started to shift. It became shorter, his blonde hair now growing longer and changing into [H/C]. The replica's eyes closed and then opened again, only to appear [E/C]. Now Draco was pointing his wand...at you. Shadows circulated around him as your replica smiled sweetly at him.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. My heart has been shattered because of you." it cooed, her voice soft likes yours.

With a trembling hand, Draco kept a strong grip on his wand. "What have you done to my [Y/N]?!"

The replica only smiled. "I'm right here. With you"

"You are not my [Y/N]. Now tell me what have you done with her!?"

"Ah. Just a curse that poisoned her that will slowly spread in her body."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN COUNTER-CURSE OR I'LL HEX YOU"

"You're too much of a coward to hurt _me._ And there is no counter-curse"

Draco felt his hand starting to lose grip on his wand. "You are lying"

The replica shook her head. "I may be a creature of the shadows, but we do not lie. The poison will spread quicker depending on the victim's depression. There is no cure once the poison has settled into the body."

"S-She's not that upset..."

"Of course she is. More than upset: _**Neglected**_. All she ever wanted and would have asked for is your love, care and attention. You didn't give her that."

_Love._

Care.

Attention.

_**Neglect. **_

Frozen, Draco's wand faltered from his hand. Letting it drop he fell onto his knees, his head hanging low. The replica of you was right. He _had_ been neglecting you. He was too caught up with his mission that he had let you go so quickly without realising. When he was upset, stressed or frustrated he only turned to himself, not to you. A voice shouted his name and a blue doe swirled around them, beaming with white light. Hissing, the replica turned and ran back into the deepest part of the forest. Two hands helped him up, but Draco stepped away from them.

"I don't need your assistance, Professor" he spat.

Snape just gave him a cold stare. "I don't need any reason to save you, when clearly someone is dying."

Looking over his shoulder, Draco saw Hermione trying to heal you and the look on her face gave away that there is no success. Pushing Snape aside, he ran towards you as he held you in your arms.

"[Y-Y/N]. Please speak to me. Please..."

No response. Your skin was pale as the as the snow, your lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Harry glanced at the new Draco, as he held the one he loved tightly to him. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before turning to look at Snape for reassurance. After a minute of silence, he bowed his head.

"It's too late to save her."

Draco couldn't handle it anymore. He started to cry and just held you tighter. His heart shattered. _And he'll never be able to piece them back together again. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
[1] Obviously. Duh. {I've never actually been to the snow...}

[2] I don't think she's ugly, but she ain't pretty either in my opinion.  
[3] Just say you don't support him.  
[4] You're on their good side ^^b  
[5] I don't know where Snape's office is really .-. Let's say it's between the entrances to the boy's dormitories.  
[6] You know what I mean by that. Like your heart is a mirror~  
[7] Blackgarts. Shapeshifters who feed on victim's depression through the poison they feed them.


End file.
